


Ugly

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Insecure Patrick, M/M, Patrick has a little bit of a tummy, Patrick is bullied, Patrick is still in high school, Pete lowkey has a chub kink, Smut, chubby patrick, real life age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: Pete just wants to protect Patrick but Patrick is sick of it and ends up lashing out at Pete





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Pete wentz and Nicole Dollanganger have very different writing styles and I know Pete didn't write ugly. But for the sake of the story let's pretend he did

    Pete could tell Patrick thought he didn't notice how insecure he was about himself;but he did notice. Pete noticed every single time Patrick flinched when he saw himself in the mirror, and how he was never wearing fewer than three layers. Of course Pete noticed, he noticed everything about Patrick. How could he not notice?  
•  
   it had started out as fun. Patrick had taken Pete his high schools football game.  But as the night wore on Pete could tell Patrick was getting more and more stressed.  People who walked by them looked pointedly at Patrick and laughed. The girls sitting behind them kept "accidentally " hitting the back of his head with napkins and popcorn. Pete was sure that a few times he saw writing on the napkins but Patrick ignored it so he would too.  
    After the game was when it got worse though. People were leaving the bleachers and when Patrick got up one girl in particular said something obviously aimed at him.  
"God I know it's crowded but I wish these fat asses could move their obsese selves and not block the whole aisle "  
  Pete was going to say something but Patrick has started going back towards the parking lot rather quickly. He gave the bitch one last glare before going after Patrick.  
"Hey hey ,lunchbox, slow down alright?"  
  "I want to go home ,Pete"  
"Hey you know those kids are just fucking assholes right?? They're not right. They don't even know you "  
"Well they're not wrong" Patrick spit out "they have fucking eyes and so do I"  
Patrick was shaking. His fists were clenched by his sides and he had ducked his head, hiding under his hat. Pete reached out to hold Patrick; but he moved back quickly and turned away from the older man. Pete tried not to let himself be hurt when Patrick jerked away from his touch;but he couldn't stop his face from twisting up.  
   "Can- lets just go okay?"  
Patrick bit out before heading towards the car.  
•  
    Pete's heart fluttered when the younger boy ducked his head and let out a soft laugh. He beamed right at the boy. 

"You know you love me , 'tricky"  
Patrick tried to scowl at the nickname but the corners of his lips still tugged into a smile . His mouth parted to say something but quickly shut and turned down into a frown. Pete mirrored his expression and followed his gaze.  
Pete quickly spotted a boy from Patrick's school. He turned back around to ask Patrick about him but he saw the younger boy grabbing his things and getting up to leave.   
" 'trick, wait up. There's no rush sit back down"  
" actually I forgot I have some homework I need to finish. Can you just drop me back home Pete?"  
  Needless to say, Pete was confused by Patrick's sudden change of mood.  He was a soft giggling mess just a second ago but then he saw the boy.  
.  
.  
oh  
  "Yeah -yeah sure I'll get you home ,lunchbox "  
  He got up with Patrick to leave but then he heard someone shout something. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the boy had started to make his  way towards them.  
"Well look what we have here! If it isn't our favorite little guy from school "  
   Patrick clenched his jaw. Looking at the ground, he spit out.  
"Pete, come on we need to go"  
The large boy who spoke earlier smirked and his eyes flickered between Pete and Patrick.  
"Aw Patrick, why so eager to leave. Careful now you might just give someone the impression you don't like them "

Pete could feel his hands curling up into fists. He was ready to step in for Patrick at any second.  
  "What do you want ,Ethan? Don't you have something better to do?"

"Better than talking to you?? Better than meeting your boyfriend here?"

Patrick could feel his face flush red  
"He's n-"  
Patrick was cut off when Ethan stepped closer and roughly shoved his chest.  
"What's that, fag? Huh?"  
   That was it for Pete. He wasn't going to watch some punk ass kid get away with hurting his Patrick.  He jumped right in between the two teenagers and shoved Ethan as hard as he could.  
  "Don't you fucking touch him asshole"  
He looked down at Pete and snarled  
"Or fucking what? You gonna try to defend your little fatass fuck toy? You can barely reach me ,midget"  
"Shut the fuck up right now ,kid."  
"What you don't like me talking about that obsese slut like that?"

Pete launched himself at Ethan and swung his fist at the others face. 

"DONT TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER"  
He threw another punch at the boy who was now trapped under him. He couldn't see straight. He was blindly swinging at Patrick's tormentor. Ethan tried shoving Pete off but he wouldn't budge.  
"GET OFF YOU ,CRAZY FUCKER, GET OFF!"

  Pete didn't look like he had any plans on stopping until Patrick started tugging at his arm and yelling at him to stop.   
  Ethan got up and ran off yelling obscenities as he got farther.  
Patrick was staring at Pete and Pete couldn't decipher what his expression meant.  His face was red and his eyes were brimming with tears. He look at the ground before Pete saw him start to cry but he still knew what was happening.  
  "I'm walking home Pete"  
He muttered quietly.  
Pete reached out to take the smaller boys hand.  
"Hey, no ,Patrick, I -I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to get carried away. Let me drive you home "  
  The teenager jerked his hand away from Pete and snapped out a no.  
  "I'm. Walking. Home. Pete. "  
•  
"Pete ,look at me! I'm just a fucking pale overweight kid with no fucking social skills!! I should be in my room fucking studying so I can actually do something with my pathetic life! Not here wit- with someone like you!"

   Someone like Pete. Someone like pete. What was that supposed to mean,someone like him?what was wrong with Pete? What did he do that could possibly make Patrick feel like this about him. What was wrong with him?  
As if hearing his thoughts Patrick shook his head and muttered out a no.  
"I.....I didn't mean it like that, Pete. You know I love you ,but- but I need you to leave me alone right now "  
   His words sounded defeated and his entire demeanor changed drastically within the few moments. He had gone from shaking and furious to slumped over and exhausted.  
  Pete just turned around hoping his hurt expression wasn't noticeable.  
"Alright, I'll come back when you want me then"  
"No Pete I don't-"  
"I'll see you later Patrick"  
  He turned around and walked towards the door not seeing how Patrick had immediately slumped onto his bed and started crying.  
  Patrick let out a soft defeated  'fuck'  
•  
"I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"  
Patrick shook his head  
"I'm fine, thanks "  
Pete looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite place before huffing out an 'alright trick' and going downstairs for a drink.  
   Patrick felt tense and out of place in his best friends room. It shouldn't be like this but ever since Pete found out about the people from Patrick's school they'd started arguing and snapping at each other.  
  Letting out a sigh he stood up and walked over towards petes desk. There were piles of scattered and unorganized papers all over it. Patrick's lips tugged into a smile.  It was  Pete's desk after all. He was going to go sit back on the bed but something written on the paper caught his eye. He leaned down to inspect said paper. His eyes widened when he saw the words that were written down.  
     /for Patrick's bad days/  
'You said they made fun of your body  
Humiliation in your eyes when you told me  
Well I'm gonna find them  
Don't you worry  
I'll make sure  
They're really fucking sorry

You said you're embarassed of your body  
You told me you think you're really ugly  
Well my love I know you don't see  
What I see

Anything that is beautiful  
People want to break  
And you are beautiful  
I'm afraid

Anything that is beautiful  
People want to break  
And you are beautiful  
I'm afraid

You said you're ashamed of your body  
You'd rather die than show me  
But I would love you in any  
Form you take

You said that they say you're disgusting  
That they told you you were fat and unworthy  
Well my love I hope you trust me  
When I say you have a perfect body

Anything that is beautiful  
People want to break  
And you are beautiful  
I'm afraid

Anything that is beautiful  
People want to break  
And you are beautiful  
I'm afraid'  
       
      He could feel his face start to warm up as his eyes scanned over the words. His eyes were damp and he was seconds from crying.  
   Hearing Pete's telltale heavy thumping  coming towards the room he jerked his hand to his eyes to wipe away any tears and quickly shuffled back to the bed.  
   "Sorry I couldn't find what I wanted. Hope you didn't miss me too much , 'Tricky"  
Pete said with that stupid shit eating grin.  
Patrick knew he was only joking but he couldn't help it when his stomach fluttered a little at the older mans words.  
  He ducked his head , playfully shoving his friend.  
"You wish ,dork"  
Pete simply beamed  down at the soft fragile boy on his bed with pure unadulterated adoration. 

•  
   They were fighting again. Only this time there was shoving,shouting and hurtful angry words.  
  "GODDAMMIT ,PETE, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT WORTH THIS?!?YOU KEEP TRYING TO SAVE ME BUT ALL YOU'RE DOING IS MAKING IT WORSE JUST LIKE ALWAYS. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING AND YOU'RE RUINING THIS TOO!"

    Pete felt his heart drop. His movements stuttered before he looked away from Patrick.  
Patrick could feel a nasty regret bubbling up as soon as the words left his mouth.  
"Fuck"  
He reached out to hold the older man but he moved away from his touch. "Fuck I'm so sorry Pete I didn't mean it. Fuck- you don't ruin shit. I'm so sorry "  
    Petes shoulders were shaking slightly and you could hear the soft crying. Goddammit. He fucked up.  
  He moved to wrap his arms around Pete and start running his hands through his hair.  
"Shhh please don't cry I'm so sorry. Please forgive me ,Pete."  
His voice was rough from all the crying and yelling. He hadn't meant to say that and he didn't mean one word of it. He'd just been so stressed about Pete always trying to defend him. If he didn't want Patrick that way it'd just be best if he laid off being so affectionate and protective. It hurt Patrick too much to even think about it.  
   He just continued swaying softly with Pete in his arms and whispered soft 'shh im here don't cry' and 'I'm sorry Pete it's okay. I love you's into the olders ear. Pete twisted in his arms and  hid his face into the crook of Patrick's neck. Eventually his frantic sobs died down to quiet hiccups and the occasional sniffle. Patrick moved his head to look Pete in the eye. He hated himself so much for making him feel so sad.  
"Pete"  
Pete reluctantly met Patrick's gaze."Pete, please say you forgive me " Patrick quietly pleaded.  
"Fuck- I-  don't you get it ,pattycakes? I don't fucking care "  
  Pete choked out.  
  The said boys face twisted up in confusion and he opened his mouth to say something but Pete cut him off.  
"You're so damn oblivious sometimes I swear"  
"Pete ,I don't.."  
"I love you , Patrick" the darker man finally said.  
Patrick's mouth turned down into a frown  
"I know ,Pete, I love you too"  
Pete groaned and moved further from Patrick in frustration  
"No dammit. I mean I'm in love with you "  
Patrick's heart leapt into his throat. "I love you and you could literally yell at me all day and tell me I'm worthless or a piece of shit but I won't care. I will always forgive you and I'll also always try to help you and protect you!"  
Patrick felt like he couldn't breathe.  This wasn't happening. Not really.  It must be a dream. How could the exact thing he'd dreamed for for years really  be happening?  
"Trick, please say something"  
"I- you can't ... fuck"  
"Tricky... ?"  
"Fuck. Do you mean that? Because I don't think I can deal with this if you don't "  
   Did he really think so little of himself? Pete didn't understand how he didn't see that he was an angel. He was perfect in petes eyes.  
"Yes dammit. Of course I do ,kitten"  
Patrick looked up in shock from the pet name. His breath hitched when he saw how close the other was to his face. Pete brought his hand up to cup Patrick's face and gently brushed his thumb across the youngers lip. His eyes flicked down to Patrick's mouth.   
"Is this okay?"  
    He breathed out. Patrick didn't trust his mouth. He could barely think never mind talk. He nodded his head.  
  Pete pressed his lips to Patrick's. He had been waiting for this for a long time. Patrick's eyes fluttered shut as he moved his lips against his best friend's mouth. It felt amazing. He'd imagined this situation so many times before but none of it compared to this. He gasped when he felt himself being pushed down on the bed. Pete took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into Patrick's mouth. He whimpered at the new sensation and gripped petes shirt tightly. Pete let his free hand move to rest on Patrick's stomach. This made Patrick tense immediately and he broke the kiss , moving his head to the side.  
"Pete, we shouldn't do this now. Not right after we found out. Please"  
   Petes heart swelled at the desperate tone of his friends voice.  He quickly moved from on top of him to his side.  
"Of course trick. Whatever you want "  
Patrick turned over so his back was pressed against petes chest and quietly asked him to hold him. Pete complied quickly wrapping his arm around the younger boy and pulling him closer.  Pressing a kiss to his neck he said  
"I love you so much. I'm sorry we've been fighting so much but I love you. You're worth so much "  
For a moment there was only silence until Patrick replied.  
"I love you too ,Pete...... I'm sorry about earlier, you don't ruin everything "  
"Shh I know, kitten.  It's okay I forgive you "

•

   It had been a month of soft kisses and whispered 'i love you's. A month of dancing around each other, worried that they might wake up any second and this entire situation was merely a dream. But now, here they were again, languidly kissing each other as if they had all the time in the world.   
    Pete was  propped over Patrick's body, his elbows supporting his weight.  He moved his mouth from Patrick's lips down to his neck. Patrick let out a soft whine at his sensitive neck being bitten and sucked.  
"Pete..."  
  He breathed out.  He could feel the older man's lips curve into a smirk against his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give Pete better access.  
   Pete adjusted him self so he was sitting up and straddling the smaller boy's lap. He grinned down at him as he started grinding down on Patrick. Patrick threw his head up and let out a quiet whimper. His hands made their way to Pete's hips and gripped tight. His breath was coming out in heavy pants as Pete continued moving against his hard, clothed dick.  
   "Let's get rid of some of this ,yeah?"  
Pete leaned down and whispered into Patrick's ear. He sat back up to remove his shirt. Patrick could feel himself get harder at the sight of his best friend's tan, tattoo chest. At the same time he felt his stomach twist in discomfort. He looked nothing like Pete. He was pale and disgustingly overweight. He didn't have any tattoos or piercings. He was nowhere near as hot as his friend. He could feel his thighs brush against each other and jiggle when he walked. How could Pete ever be attracted to someone like Patrick.  
  As if he could see the thoughts in Patrick's head Pete leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  "Hey ,'Tricky, look at me"  
Patrick reluctantly made his eyes meet Pete's. "You're gorgeous. You know that right? So damn sexy "  
He looked up at Pete in disbelief ,shaking his head.  
"I'm not"  
He muttered.  
"Fuck, you are though. So many times I came thinking about those pretty little lips. Thinking about having you riding my cock like a good little boy."  
  Patrick could feel his face turn bright red at Pete's words. His breath hitched as he reached up to trail his fingers down Pete's chest.  
"You mean that?"  
He asked hesitantly.  
"I do ,babyboy, I do."   
  Leaning down, Pete took Patrick's lower lip between his teeth and looked at him through his dark eyelashes. He moved his head closer to the small boys ear. "You wanna make those thoughts happen, pet?"  
  Patrick let out an embarrassingly high moan.  
"Please, please, I wanna be a good boy. I can be so good for you ,Pete"  
  Pete raised his eyebrow at the pale boy beneath him. Patrick whimpered loudly.  
  "Please, daddy?"  
A smile tugged at Pete's lips.  
  "Good boy"  
Patrick squirmed underneath him at the praise. Pete moved lower so he was between Patrick's legs and he started mouthing at Patrick's hard on through his pants. His hand slipped underneath Patrick's shirt and was resting on his large , round stomach.  Patrick tensed, but before he could say anything Pete was tugging his pants down and wrapping his hand around Patrick's cock. Patrick bit his hand to stifle a moan.  
  Pete started jacking him off loosely, using his thumb to spread the precum over his dick. He moved his face  down slightly, letting his hot breath ghost over Patrick. He moves his hands to hold Patrick in place when the younger boy bucks his hips up.  
  "Shh none of that. Stay still, pet"  
  He moves back down and licks a broad stripe up Patrick's flushed cock. Patrick mewls desperately when Pete takes the head in his mouth  and sucks him down.  
  "Pete, Pete, please."  
  Pete ignores the boys pleading and continues with his teasing. Taking his mouth off the boy with a pop, he pushes Patrick's shirt up to his chest and starts kissing all over his pale chubby belly.  
  "Sit up ,baby. Wanna get you out of these clothes."  
  Patrick does as he's told and lifts his arms for Pete to remove his shirt. When it's off his arms automatically go to wrap around himself but Pete stops him. "Hey, let me look at you.  So pretty, 'tricky."  
   "Yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
  "Alright"  
  Patrick let Pete maneuver them so he was sitting in the olders  ,still clothed, lap with his member brushing against Pete's bare stomach. Pete let his hands rest on Patrick's round hips and rub circles against them. His mouth was back on Patrick's , and he was grinding against the boys ass.   
  "Need you t'get up a sec , princess"  
Patrick whined as Pete moved himself out from under Patrick. Pete quickly shoved his pants and boxers down in one swift motion before kicking them off onto the floor. He turned around towards the nightstand rummaging around for some lube. When he found it he joined Patrick back on the bed before uncapping it and squirting some on his fingers.  
"This is going to be a little uncomfortable, baby. I need you to relax for me okay?"  
  Patrick nodded his head before spreading his legs open. Pete bit his lip. Fuck did Patrick even know what he was doing to him? He was going to drive Pete insane.  
   He reached down between Patrick's legs and let his fingers brush against his tight entrance. He pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, working it in till he was up to his second knuckle. Patrick squirmed at the sensation. Tears pricked at his eyes.  
  "Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"  
"N-no I'm good. Please keep going"  
"Alright"  
    Pete started moving his finger so he was gently thrusting into Patrick. Soon Patrick started to relax to the point where it was less uncomfortable and almost enjoyable. Pete removed his finger only to add another. Patrick whined. Pete changed the angle as he pumped his fingers in and out of Patrick, looking for his prostate.  
  "Pete, what're yo- OH"  
Pete grinned at the sounds Patrick made. He continued fucking Patrick with his fingers, aiming for that spot every time. "Pet- fUCK daddy I need it. I need you just fuck me. I'm good. I -please!"  
  Pete removed his fingers and moved Patrick back on to his lap.  
"Come on ,babyboy, daddy's got you"  
  Patrick moved so he was holding himself above Pete's cock, before sinking down on it.  
"Ahh fuck"  
"It's okay, go slow ,kitten"  
He continued pressing down on Pete until he was fully seated on his lap. Patrick's mouth hung open in a silent 'oh'. Pete was pressing so hard into Patrick's hips that there would probably be small, red crescents there later.  
  Pete let out a deep groan as Patrick lifted himself up and slammed back down. He started rolling his hips and moving up and down in a steady rhythm. His hair was sticking to his face with sweat and he was letting out pretty little 'ah ah ah's. His stomach and thighs jiggled every time he moved.  
  "Fuck Patrick m'close"  
  Pete flipped them over before pushing Patrick's legs up towards his chest and started fucking him roughly. Patrick was babbling nonsense. Pete reached down and started pumping Patrick's cock along with his thrusts.  His hips stuttered as he came. Patrick could feel Pete shoot into him and fill him. He mewled as Pete pulled out and continued moving his hand over Patrick. Patrick was so close. He could feel the warm coil in his stomach.  
"Daddy m'gonna "  
And with a twist of Pete's wrist he was coming undone. He spilled over Pete's hand and let out a high pitched breathy moan.  
   
•

They had fallen asleep covered in sweat and cum. Pete knew he'd regret not cleaning them up later but right now he just needed to hold Patrick while he dozed off.  
   Patrick woke up before Pete. Turning over he looked over at his best friend.  
  "Pete"  
He said shaking him gently by the shoulder."Pete"  
"Hmmm "  
"Pete, wake up"  
Pete finally opened his eyes and looked at the younger boy before smiling softly.  
"What is it ,lunchbox "  
Patrick seemed to hesitate about what he was going to say. Was he going to leave? Did he not enjoy the sex? What if he decided this was all a mistake?  
"I-I just wanted to say ... thanks "  
.  
.  
Oh  
  "Thanks for what?"  
Patrick nuzzled into Pete's chest to hide his face. He didn't want Pete to see him cry about this.  
"Earlier" he muttered against Pete. "And ... for the song"  
Pete froze. What song did he mean? "I saw that song you wrote about me,.......and I- well I'm sorry I've been such an ass when all you do is try to help. I don't deserve you "  
  Pete could feel his chest getting wet with Patrick's tears. His heart clenched at what Patrick said.  
  "Hey, its fine. Don't cry. You've been going through a tough time and I don't blame you for any of it. We both did some rash things. That doesn't mean I love you any less or that you don't love me right?"  
  Patrick moved his head and looked up at Pete with tear filled eyes.  
  "Yeah?"  
  Pete smiled before leaning down to kiss the youngers forehead.  
"Yeah "  
"Alright"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
